A Big Decision
by Rosie118
Summary: It's 4 years later & it's time for the Russo kids to have the wizards competition. But when one of them wins, they will have to make the biggest decision that will change their life forever. To see what happens, you'll just have to read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Big Decision

Author's notes: Hi everyone, it's me again, winxfairy18. This is my second story of Wizards of Waverly Place. I don't have much to say about this chapter. But like I said before, I don't own WOWP. Enjoy and Plz Review!

**Chapter 1:**

Alex and Mason were on another date. They have been dating for 5 years now. Alex is now 20 years old while Mason is still the same the same age, 17. So Alex had put an aging spell on him so it looked like he was aging to everyone else. Right now they were talking about the wizard competition.

"I can't believe my brothers and I only a year left 'til the family wizard competition" Alex pointed out.

"Don't worry Alex. I'm sure you'll win" Mason said.

"I hope so, because I've always dreamt of being the family wizard" Alex mentioned.

Alex and Mason soon went back to sub-shop and entered the wizards' lair finding Justin, Max and her dad waiting for them.

"Hey dad" Alex said taking a seat.

"Oh, good, Alex, you're here. I wanted all you kids down here so I can tell you something" Alex's dad said.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Well, we got the wizard mail today and there was a letter in there from the Wizard Council" Alex's dad added.

"The Wizard Council, what do they want?" Justin asked concerned.

"Well turns out that they had to move the date of your wizard competition. So it's not next year anymore" Mr. Russo said.

"Oh, okay. So when will the wizard competition be? In a few months?" Alex asked.

"No, in 2 days" Mr. Russo answered.

"WHAT!" Justin, Alex and Max shouted at the same time.

_To be continued…_

Notes: Sorry if this chapter was short. But I promise that the other chapters will be longer. I hoped you liked it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A Big Decision

Author's notes: Hey, so here's the second chapter of the story. As I've always said, I do not own WOWP. Enjoy and Plz Review!

"_Oh, okay. So when will the wizard competition be? In a few months?" Alex asked._

"_No, in 2 days" Mr. Russo answered._

"_WHAT!" Justin, Alex and Max shouted at the same time._

* * *

"What! What do you mean it's in 2 days?" Alex asked flipping out.

"I'm sorry you guys. When I got the letter, it didn't say why the wizard competition was moved"

"Great, I had this whole plan to help me study, that I can't use now" Justin said as he ripped up his spell organizer.

"I'm sorry kids. Now I wish I could help, but I can't" Mr. Russo said as he walked out of the lair.

"This is great, now I have to study ten times as hard than I usually do" Alex complained.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll help you study" Mason suggested.

"Really, thank you. C'mon, let's get started" Alex said grabbing some spell books.

"Hey Justin, can you help me study" Max asked.

"What, no. Dude, we can't help each other, if it was something else, I would but when it comes to the wizard competition, you're on your own there Max" Justin said taking some spell books himself and heading up to his room.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just study by myself" Max said taking out his wand and thinking what to do. "I need help" Max said to himself.

After Max left, Harper just came back from her date with Zeke. She then headed up stairs to see Alex.

"Hey Alex, what are doing?" Harper asked.

"I'm studying for the wizard competition" Alex answered.

"But it's not until next year though" Harper mentioned.

"Yeah but we got a letter from the Wizard Council saying it's been moved. So it's in 2 days" Alex explained.

"Wow, well do you want me to help you study then?" Harper asked.

"No thanks Harper. Mason already told me that he would help" Alex said as Mason came into the room with more spell books.

"Oh, okay. I'll go ask Justin if he needs any help then" Harper suggested.

"Okay Harper, see you later then" Alex said as she kept on reading more spells.

As Harper was going upstairs to ask Justin, he was in his room talking on the phone with Sara.

"Yeah, so they moved the date of our wizard competition" Justin said.

"_Wow, when is it, next month?" _Sara asked on the other end of the phone.

"No, it's in 2 days" Justin answered.

"_2 days, Oh My Gosh! Well do you want me to come over and help you study" _Sara asked.

"Sure that'll be great" Justin said.

"_Alright then, I'll be over in a little bit"_ Sara said back.

"Okay, see you soon Sara" Justin said as he hung up.

When Justin finished talking to Sara, Harper entered into his room.

"Hey Justin, I was wondering if you needed any help with your wizards studies" Harper said.

"Oh, that won't be necessary Harper. Sara's coming over to help me. But thanks anyway" Justin mentioned.

"Oh, okay. Later Justin" Harper said as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh hey Harper, can you do me a favor?" Max asked.

"What is it now Max?" Harper asked back.

"I need someone to help me with my wizard studies. I wanna be ready for the wizard competition" Max said.

"Sure, why not" Harper said agreeing.

After Harper said yes to help Max, they went back downstairs to the wizards' lair. Later on, all three Russo kids were up studying all night.

"Alright Alex, what spell _*yawn* _have these words in it: Take this girl with the skills of a bench" Mason asked tiredly.

_*yawn*_ "Umm…The Serving Wench Spell" Alex answered.

"Yeah, that's right. Alex, can we please stop and just go asleep now?" Mason asked.

"I don't know it's just that I really want to be the family wizard" Alex said.

As Alex was still talking, Mason had fallen asleep.

"Mason...ugh Mason" Alex said trying to wake up her werewolf boyfriend.

While she kept on studying she started to get sleepy herself and thought she should rest a little bit.

"Maybe I should lie down for little bit" Alex said to herself.

As she laid her head down onto her pillow, she immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Notes: Okay, so the Justin, Alex and Max have only one day left until the wizard competition. So who will win? Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A Big Decision

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter of A Big Decision. In this part of the story, it's the Russo kids' big day, the day of their wizard competition. As usual I don't own WOWP.

"_Maybe I should lie down for little bit" Alex said to herself._

_As she laid her head down onto her pillow, she immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep. By the time she woke up, it was already morning and Mason was curled up at the bottom of her bed still sleeping._

* * *

By the time she woke up, it was already morning and Mason was curled up at the bottom of her bed still sleeping.

"Oh My Gosh, it's morning already?" Alex exclaimed. "Mason, wake up!" Alex shouted as she threw her pillow at him.

"Huh, what happened?" Mason asked.

"We both fell asleep. You were supposed to stay up with me so you could help me study. I only got today to study. And then the wizards competition is tomorrow" Alex explained.

"I know Alex, but we were up studying for 12 hours straight last night love. I think we needed to sleep" Mason said back.

"Your right, I guess today we can take a little brake, but after that we're going right back to studying, okay?" Alex suggested.

"Sure thing Alex" Mason said agreeing.

While Alex and Mason left to go out, Max and Justin finished studying for the day. For the rest of the day, Justin went to go spend time with Sara while Max…well, he was just going around New York being Max.

"So Sara will you be coming to watch the wizard competition tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"I wish, but I can't. I'll be getting my full powers tomorrow" Sara said.

"Wait, so you have your wizard competition tomorrow too and how do you know you'll win?" Justin asked surprised.

"I know I will because I'm an only child" Sara mentioned.

"If you're an only child, wouldn't you already be a full wizard?" Justin asked confused.

"Not exactly, if there's a young wizard who's an only child, they will get their full powers at a certain age, which is usually after a wizard's 19th birthday. And since I just turned 19 last week, it's time that I get my full powers" Sara explained.

"Oh, well then good luck Sara" Justin said smiling.

"Thanks, you too" Sara said back.

While Justin was on his date with Sara, Alex and Mason were at the park.

"So, will you be coming to watch me win the wizards competition Mason?" Alex asked.

"Of course I will" Mason answered.

"You know, for some reason, there's this wizard rule that I'm supposed to remember, but I just can't. Oh, well" Alex pointed out.

* * *

Today was the day of the wizard competition for the Russo kids. The Russo family headed to the wizard world and Mason and Harper came along as well. When they got to the west side of the wizard world, they were in the waiting room for the Wizard official to come in.

"I'm so nervous" Alex mentioned.

"Don't be, I know you'll win" Mason said.

Just then the Wizard official entered the room.

"Hello, I am John O' Riley and I will be the Wizard official for the Russo family. Now are Justin, Alex and Max Russo here?" Mr. O' Riley asked as all three of them stood up from their seats.

"Yeah, we're here" Justin answered.

"Terrific, now will the three of you please follow me. While the rest of you please go into the room that's right over there" Mr. O' Riley said as he pointed on the left side of the room.

As Justin, Alex and Max walked into the room on the opposite side, Mr. O' Riley closed the door behind them.

"Okay, now this is the wizard simulator. How this will work is that the wizard world picks a random location. And you can only use certain spells that have to do with the scene" Mr. O' Riley explained as he pushed the green button and a location was being picked.

"Okay, so the location's picked. What spells do we use?" Justin asked.

"And how do we know who wins?" Alex added.

"It's simple; whoever captures the power first, keeps it all. The losers get nothing, understand, and if you don't try, it won't work (1). The rules are simple, the only spells you're allow to use, are those that involves the four elements: earth, air, fire and water (2). Ready, set…MAGIC!" Mr. O' Riley shouted (3).

From that moment on, Justin, Alex and Max started to battle. Three hours went by and the rest of the family was in the other room waiting. After five minutes went by, Mason got a text message from Alex saying that they finally finished. When Mason told Alex's family that they finished, they all walked out of the room finding Justin, Max and Alex lying on the floor exhausted.

"Alex, are you alright? Who won?" Mason asked as he helped Alex getting up.

"Congratulations Alex Russo, you are now a full wizard" Mr. O' Riley announced as Alex's parents, Harper, and Mason were happy.

"Great job Alex" Justin said to Alex.

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry that didn't win again Justin" Alex said back.

"It's alright" Justin whispered.

"Mason, can you believe it? I'm a full wizard!" Alex screamed for joy as hugged her boyfriend.

"I know" Mason said.

"Hold on there, Ms. Russo" Mr. O' Riley said as Alex turned around facing him. "Is your boyfriend there a wizard?" Mr. O' Riley asked.

"No, he's a werewolf. Why?" Alex asked confused.

"Because there's a full wizard under law about that" Mr. O' Riley pointed out.

"Oh no, that's the wizard rule I was supposed to remember" Alex said to herself.

"Alex, what is he talking about?" Mason asked puzzled.

"There is a full wizard under law about how full wizards can't marry or date non-wizards. We only allow wizard to wizard relationships" Mr. O' Riley explained.

"Oh, well then I know my Alex will choose the right decision. Won't you love" Mason said wrapping his arm around Alex.

"Umm…actually I don't really know to be exact" Alex said.

"What" Mason said.

"I mean, I love you Mason but you know that I had always hoped that I would be the full family wizard" Alex explained.

"So that's it, you rather have powers than to spend the rest of your life with your true love?" Mason asked.

"No Mason, I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry…" Alex started to say.

"No Alex, I'm sorry" Mason said as he walked away.

Just then, Mason left and slammed the door behind him leaving Alex standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Well, Ms. Russo, because of what just happened, I'll give you three days to choose" the wizard official suggested.

"Three days!" Alex shouted.

Notes: So Alex won the wizard competition, but now she has to choose between having wizard powers or her relationship with Mason. What will happen to Alex now? Until next chapter.

(1)= this was a line Mr. Russo used in the WOWP the movie

(2)= another line used by Mr. Russo in the movie

(3)= one more line that was used by Mr. Russo in the movie


	4. Chapter 4

A Big Decision

Author's notes: Here is the fourth chapter. In this part of the story, Alex and Mason reveal their feelings about what happened at the wizard competition. Also I don't own WOWP or any of the songs that are in here.

"_Well, Ms. Russo, because of what just happened, I'll give you three days to choose" the wizard official suggested._

"_Three days!" Alex shouted._

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alex added.

"I'm sorry, but you can either keep your powers or your relationship with that Mason fellow" the wizard official said.

"So, three days?" Alex repeated again.

"Three days. On the third day, you and your family will come back here for the transfer of powers ceremony with your answer. Good-bye, I'll see you all Saturday morning" Mr. O' Riley said as he left.

"C'mon mi hija, let's go home" Alex's mom suggested.

When the Russo family arrived back home, Alex didn't say a word and just headed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. She then sat on her bed all confused and upset at the same time. At the same time Mason was at home in his apartment and was sitting on his bed depressed and confused himself.

_[Alex (Mason):]_  
It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(She's serious)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

_[Alex + Mason:]_  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

_[Mason:]_  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change

_[Alex (Mason:)]_  
Why does he try to read my mind?  
(I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

_[Alex + Mason:]_  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

_[M:]_ When I'm yes, she's no  
_[A:]_ When I hold on, he just lets go  
_[M + A:]_ We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

After Alex finished singing, she was going through her photo album looking at all the pictures of her and Mason. Alex then went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. The next morning Alex was still depressed.

"Alex! Come down, it's time for school" Alex's mom yelled from downstairs.

When Mrs. Russo didn't hear an answer, she soon went upstairs to check on Alex.

"Alex, it's time for school" Alex's mom said.

"Mom, do I really have to go school today? Because I have a lot in my mind right now" Alex said.

"Alright, you don't have to today. But tomorrow you will, okay mi hija?" Mrs. Russo asked as Alex nodded her head.

When Mrs. Russo walked back downstairs, Harper and Justin were in the living room waiting while Max had already left

"So is she coming down?" Justin asked.

"No, she's staying home today" Mrs. Russo answered.

"Poor Alex, she has to choose between Mason and her powers" Harper said.

"I know, but if she chooses to give up her powers, she should give them to me" Justin mentioned.

"Why not Max?" Harper asked.

"Because since Sara is a full wizard now, she won't be able to have a relationship with me anymore" Justin explained.

After that the both of them headed off to school while Alex was still in her room thinking about what she should do.

Notes: Sorry if the ending of this chapter wasn't that good.


	5. Chapter 5

A Big Decision

Author's notes: In this chapter it's the last day Alex has to choose. She is also a visitor who will help her decide whether she should keep her wizard powers or not. As usual I don't own WOWP.

The next day Alex went to school and when she walked pass Mason, they didn't really say anything to each other. Later that day, when Alex got home, she went up to her room and closed the door behind her. When it was dinner time, Alex didn't come down to eat. So Harper went up to bring her dinner.

"Hey Alex, are you hungry, because I brought your dinner" Harper said.

"Thanks Harper, just leave it on my desk for now" Alex said still depressed.

"Are you okay Alex?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alex answered.

"Alright, but if you need to talk to me, I'm always downstairs" Harper said as she exited Alex's room

As Harper closed the door, something fell off of Alex's book case. When Alex walked towards to pick it up, she noticed it was the book "Enchanted" that her parents used to read to her when she was six.

_***Flashback***_

"…_And they all lived Happily Ever After" Mrs. Russo said as she closed the book._

"_Mommy, are fairytales real?" Alex asked._

"_Umm…sort of mi hija" Alex's mom answered._

"_What do you mean?" Alex asked._

"_What I mean sweetie is that where we come from they do but where other people come from they don't"_

"_Oh okay" Alex said._

_***End of Flashback***_

_*sigh* _"Well at least Giselle got her happy ending. Why can't life have a happy ending?" Alex said to herself.

As Alex laid the book down on her bed, she saw a bright light in the middle of her room. Then all of a sudden, Alex saw two figures appear.

"Hello Alex" the two figures said in harmony.

"Who are you and how do you guys know my name?" Alex asked a bit scared.

"Because we're you from the future" Alex1 said.

_To be continued…_

Notes: Sorry if this chapter was a short. So two Alexs came from two different futures. How will they help Alex? Will Alex be able to decide by tomorrow? Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A Big Decision

Author's notes: So here is the sixth chapter. This might be the last chapter of A Big Decision, but it probably won't be. As always I don't own WOWP. So enjoy and Plz Review!

_As Alex laid the book down on her bed, she saw a bright light in the middle of her room. Then all of a sudden, Alex saw two figures appear._

"_Hello Alex" the two figures said in harmony._

"_Who are you and how do you guys know my name?" Alex asked a bit scared._

"_Because we're you from the future" Alex1 said._

_To be continued…_

* * *

"Wait, you're me, from the future? But that's impossible though. How come there are two of me?" Alex asked confused.

"Alex, we are from the future" Alex1 said.

"Two alternative futures, one where you keep your powers" Alex2 added.

"And one, where you don't have them" Alex1 finished.

"Okay, but why are you both here?" Alex asked.

"Because we're going to help you decide" Alex2 said.

"That's right, we're gonna take you to both futures so you can see how they will end up" Alex1 mentioned.

"So we will take you to Alex1's future first. It's where you don't have your wizard powers. Then we'll go over to the other future where you do have powers" Alex2 added as Alex nodded her head.

* * *

As the both future Alexs finished explaining, all three Alexs held hands as Alex2 used her magic to transport them into the future. While all that was happening upstairs, Justin and Harper were downstairs doing homework.

"So Harper, you know when I said that if Alex chooses to give up her powers and that she should give them to me" Justin said.

"Yeah, why?" Harper asked.

"Because I've been thinking that maybe you were right. If Alex does choose to give up her powers, she should give them to…" Justin said as he stopped to look to see if Max wasn't around. "Max" Justin finished saying.

"That's the spirit Justin" Harper said giving Justin a thumb's up.

Meanwhile all three Alexs were on their way to the future.

"Hey, where's future Alex #1?" Alex asked.

"She's where she belongs, in her future. So she won't be able to see or hear us. In fact, no one will" Alex2 explained.

"Oh, hey this is just like that Christmas movie with that old rich and selfish dude" Alex mentioned.

"Yeah, sure" Alex2 said. "Okay, here we are" Alex2 added.

"This place looks so familiar" Alex pointed out.

"That's because it's where you used to live and still live" Alex2 answered.

"You mean…it's my family's apartment" Alex said.

"Yep, it sure is. And look over there" Alex2 said pointing towards the front door.

"_Mommy, you're home!" _three kids shouted.

"Wait, I thought this was supposed to be the future" Alex mentioned.

"It is, just watch" Alex2 said again.

"_Hello love how was work?" _the husband asked his wife.

"Wait a minute, 'hello love'. Mason!" Alex yelled as Alex2 smiled.

"_It was good, while the students were working on their art project; I was able to finish my painting" _the wife said as she showed the painting to her family.

"_It's pretty mommy" _one of the children said.

"_Why thank you Jamie"_ the wife said back to her daughter.

"_It's beautiful Alex" _Mason said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"_Eww" _all three children said as they covered their eyes.

"Alex! You mean, when I give up my powers I marry Mason, and we have a family of our own?" Alex asked shocked.

"Why yes. In this future, you're an art teacher; you have three kids of your own, Ashton; Jamie; and Max" Alex 2 clarified.

"Max? She names one of her kids Max. Really?" Alex asked.

"You'll see why later on in the future, okay. Now times almost up. We better get you to our other future" Alex2 pointed out.

As Alex2 grabbed Alex's hand, Alex watched as the family formed a group hug and started to laugh. It then made Alex smile as she went through the portal with the other future Alex.

"So are you still Alex#2 or are you Alex#1 now?" Alex asked.

"I'm Alex#1" Alex1 answered. "So did you like what you saw back there a minute ago?" Alex1 asked.

"I did. I really did" Alex said really happy.

"That's good. Now c'mon, we're here" Alex1 said.

"Where are we?" Alex asked so confused.

"In the wizard world" Alex1 said.

"Why are we here?" Alex asked.

"Because…this is where you will live" Alex1 answered.

"What! Why here?" Alex asked shocked.

"Just watch and listen" Alex1 mentioned.

"_Hello Alex"_ the husband said.

"_Hello Ronald"_ Alex2 said back.

Notes: So Alex just finished watching the good future. But how will she react when she sees the horrible future for her? Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A Big Decision

Author's notes: Okay, now this is the last chapter of A Big Decision. I hoped you liked the story so far. As usual I don't own WOWP or any songs that are in here.

"_Hello Alex" the husband said._

"_Hello Ronald" Alex2 said back._

* * *

"Wait, Ronald! As in Ronald Longcape Jr.! How'd that happen?" Alex asked.

"A year after you won the wizard competition, there were two new wizard laws saying that all full wizards MUST be married to another full wizard. Also that all full wizards who still lived in the mortal world should go back to the wizard world and stay there" Alex1 explained.

"And again I say, what?" Alex freaked out.

"Yep, even the parents of the full wizard had to go, including mom and dad, and Justin's girlfriend Sara" Alex1 added.

"Were Justin and Max able to go back to the wizard world?" Alex asked as Alex1 shook her head no. "So what happened after that?" Alex asked starting to calm down.

"They closed down the wizard portal forever after that because there were still some full wizards who had relationships with non-wizards. And that's when they decided the new wizard laws; they didn't want any wizards mingling with any mortals or any other non-wizards" Alex1 explained.

"Oh My Gosh, so what happened to mom and dad, and Sara?" Alex asked.

"Well since mom had to go to the wizard world, she wasn't able to talk or see her family" Alex1 mentioned.

"Not even Uncle Ernesto?" Alex asked.

"Not even Uncle Ernesto" Alex1 repeated back.

"And Sara?" Alex pointed out.

"She and Justin were forced to break up since Justin wasn't a wizard anymore" Alex1 added.

"So how did I end up married to Ronald then?" Alex asked again.

"Since most wizards had to marry another wizard, all parents had to make an arranged marriage" Alex1 said.

"So what happened to Mason?" Alex pointed out.

"Ever since you chose your powers over him, he started to go out with Juliet again" Alex1 answered.

"Juliet? But she turned old, like 2,194 years old! How is it even possible?" Alex asked flipping out.

"Turns out her parents gave her some special blood to drink to make her a young vampire again" Alex1 mentioned.

"This can't be happening! This can't be, I won't let this future happen…" Alex started to protest as Alex1 took her hand as Alex2 appeared with them and transported Alex back to the present. "No!" Alex screamed as she found herself in bed all sweaty.

"Alex, are you alright? We heard you scream from downstairs?" Harper asked as her parents came in afterwards.

"Yeah" Alex said exhausted.

"Did you have a nightmare mi hija?" Alex's mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Alex said.

"Well c'mon Alex, it's time to go. We have to go meet your brothers for the transfer of powers ceremony and you need to tell the wizard official your decision" Alex's dad mentioned.

As Alex got up she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Afterwards, she used her wand and transported her and her family to the wizard world. When they arrived, they saw Justin and Max waiting.

"Hey Alex" Justin said.

"Hey. So I was thinking if I give up my powers, I should give them to you. You deserve them more than I do Justin" Alex said.

"No Alex, if you do give them up, hand over your powers to Max. He'll need them when he gets older" Justin whispered.

Just at that moment Mr. O' Riley came walking in.

"Hello everyone, so Alex, have you made up your mind" Mr. O' Riley asked.

"Actually, I have. I choose to keep dating Mason" Alex said confidently.

"Are you sure Ms. Russo? This chance of being a full wizard will never happen again" Mr. O' Riley pointed out.

"I'm positive Mr. O' Riley" Alex said.

"Alright then, so who will you give your powers to?" Mr. O' Riley asked.

_**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do…**_

"Are you sure Justin?" Alex whispered over to her big brother as he mouthed 'yes'. "Max, I want to give my powers to Max" Alex answered.

"What?" Max asked confused. "You're giving me your powers Alex?" Max asked.

"Yep" Justin and Alex said at the same time.

At that moment, Justin and Alex transferred their powers and gave them to their little brother. Now he was the family wizard.

"Thank you so much Alex" Max said as he hugged his sister.

"No problem Max" Alex said back.

"To make it up to you, here" Max said as he made a bouquet of flowers appear. "There for you to give to Mason" Max said as he handed the flowers to Alex.

"Thank you Max, now can you send me back home?" Alex asked.

"Sure thing sis. _Make Alex disappear without a trace, send her back to Waverly Place_" Max said as Alex waved good-bye and was gone.

_**And our secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too**_

_**Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away…**_

When Alex arrived outside Mason's apartment, she knocked on the door and Mason answered it.

"Oh, hey Alex" Mason said.

"Hi Mason" Alex said back as she handed Mason the flowers.

"I thought full wizards couldn't have a relationship with non-wizards" Mason mentioned.

"It's true, but I'm not a wizard anymore" Alex said as Mason looked confused. "I gave my powers to Max" Alex added.

"You mean you gave up your powers, for us?" Mason asked as Alex smiled and nodded her head yes.

Just at that moment, Mason smiled back and soon picked Alex up and spun her around. They then held hands and started to walk all around town making up the time they lost with each other.__

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)…

Alex and Mason soon shared a passionate kiss. Then Alex looked at Mason and was glad that she made the right decision.

"_I guess happy endings do come true" _Alex said as Mason smiled.__

Oh, forever ever after

**The End**

Notes: Sorry if the ending was a little cheesy, but I hoped you liked it, winxfairy18 is out…peace!


	8. Chapter 8

A Big Decision

**Epilogue**

**Alex's POV:**

Ever since I chose Mason over my wizard powers, we're even happier than before. Just a few weeks ago, Mason proposed to me! While all of that was going on, my best friend, Harper, started her own fashion business. Turns out, everyone wants her clothes! Also the Wizard Council finally got rid of that stupid law about full wizards who can't have relationships with non-wizards. So my brother Justin proposed to Sara and she said yes, but the bad part about that is that my dad is making us having our weddings on the same day (that ought to be fun). Also not only is my little brother Max the family wizard, he's become more responsible about it (unlike my Uncle Kelbo). Plus, he's famous now! It just so happens that Max is actually a good writer (but who knew?). So he wrote his first book and it became a hit and still is. Now he's writing sequels. So as we can all see, everyone can have a happy ending in their lives.


End file.
